The Accident
by NAVSO311
Summary: It was an accident, really! They didn't mean to de-transform in the same alley and learn each other's identities, even though they have been an item for a while. This is the story of the next day, after their class witnesses their sudden change in behavior. rated k for semi-sin. like it would have been, but it was interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

_It was too late. Both were in the same alley at the same time, mistakingly, both of their Miraculouses unleashing a flash of light, one green, the other red. The two superheroes stared at each other in awe._

 _"Adrien...?"_

 _"Marinette...?"_

 _Excuses were heard, explanations were, too. Confessions were made and jokes were cracked. Tears were shed, but there was happiness all around. They hugged each other tightly, their lips meeting in a not-so-chaste kiss. Hands roamed and no sliver of skin was left untouched. Somehow, everything was better than it was before._

* * *

The next day, Madame Bustier announced that the class would be working in pairs. "I will allow you to choose your own partners, seeing that you guys have been behaving pretty well these past few weeks-"

Adrien's hand shot up. "Dibs on Princess!" He called and Marinette sank into her seat. Alya rested a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Chloé swooned. "Awwww, Adrikins! That's such a cute nickname for me! I know I'm the Princess of Paris, but-" She abruptly stopped after seeing _Marinette_ do the unthinkable. Marinette, the girl who couldn't even say a proper sentence to the boy in front of her without sputtering, reached over and pushed Adrien.

"Oh, shush, you dork!" The ravenette giggled. "Not in public!"

"But, Milady! This has gone on for _far_ too long! People need to know that I am your Prince, your Knight in shining leather! They need to know that you are _my_ Lady and _my_ Princess!" Adrien took Marinette's hand and kissed it, casting a glance to Nathanael. In response, Marinette laughed and pushed him away by his nose.

"You nerd!" Marinette said through her laughs.

"Ahem." Madame Bustier said, her eyes soft, but her face hard. "Get to work. The project is due a week from today. Get to work." Her face soon matched her eyes and the redhead smiled. "Now, thank you. You principle owes me a hundred euros. He didn't think that Adrienette would happen until _at least_ next year."

Marinette and Adrien looked at her with open mouths. Nino was the first student out of his stupor, swatting Adrien on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He whisper-yelled, getting up so that Marinette could move to his seat. He sat down in Marinette's seat, subconsciously throwing a hand over Alya's shoulder.

"Mar-in-ette. When I get my hands on you..." The journalist growled, glaring at the girl in question. "Why didn't you tell me that you guys are dating?! I have been waiting for this since _day one! I shipped you two since the gum!_ I have a weak spot for hot bad boys and redemption from the girl of their dreams with blue eyes." Her eyes flashed in amusement.

Marinette cocked her head. "We are dating?" She asked Adrien. "Why didn't you tell me, kitty?" Marinette slung her legs over Adrien's lap, sitting sideways on the seat.

"I didn't know either. We haven't had our first date yet. Which reminds me, I might book reservations for this fancy place, it's in Italy and we would be taking Father's private jet over. It's only a two hour flight and I was thinking that we could spend the day in Rome? Like, go right before breakfast, spend that time in Rome, have lunch at the place, and then fly back right before dinner-" He looked up at her through his lashes, almost sheepish. Marinette put a finger to his lips, smirking.

"Silly, that's too much. How about a brunch date? It's casual, fun, and I'd think we'd have a good time. If not, I'm perfectly fine with anything." She smiled and scratched underneath his chin.

Adrien pouted and pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled into her neck. His hands latched around her waist and as much as Marinette tried to make him loose, Adrien wouldn't budge. He mumbled something, but it was muffled.

"Repeat that?"

Adrien lifted his head and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I wanna spoil you. You need to be spoiled. I'm rich. Lemme make it happen."

"Not until _after_ I meet your father. I don't want him to think that I'm shallow."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you broke my girlfriend." Nino said, poking Alya to prove his point. She shook, but her face stayed the same. Eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"Kiss her." Marinette said, blatantly. "It alway's knocks people out of stupor. It also sometimes knocks them into stupor, as well..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, but shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well."

Nino did as he was told and received an almost silent screech. "That's _exactly_ how Ladybug and Chat Noir act!" She whisper-yelled to him. Alya grabbed Nino by his collar and shook him gently. "What if they are them?!"

"That's impossible-!" Nino whisper-yelled back. Marinette and Adrien turned back to them and grinned, winking once before turning back. Nino gaped at his friends like a fish. "Wait, what?!" He whispered, Alya almost fainting. Both of their phones buzzed, signaling a text having been sent. Nino checked his text and showed Alya. It was in a little group chat of the four of them alone.

 **Mari: Come over to my place halfway through lunch.**

 **Adrien: Don't eat your lunch, Sabine's probably gonna have food ready for us.** **(ΦзΦ)**

 **Mari: Stop with the cats, kitty.**

 **Adrien: I must represent my people, Princess.**

 **Alya: did u just refer to sabine by her first name?**

 **Adrien: Is there something wrong with that?**

 **Adrien: I'm a regular at the bakery and she says that I have to call her by her first name. Tom, too.**

 **Nino: i was at Mari's palce for a project one day nd i ovrheard them talknig abt how Adrien willl be their son-in-law or somthign**

 **Adrien: Goddamnit, Nino, please learn how to type properly. It is stressful, trying to decipher your messages. And** **punctuation** **.**

 **Nino: Srry**

 **Nino: Not sory**

Alya snickered, getting Madame Bustier's attention. The four put their phones away with one deadly glare from their teacher.

* * *

Eventually, lunch came around. Marinette and Adrien walked hand in hand to the bakery, where Tom and Sabine looked at them in surprise before Tom trapped the blonde boy in a hug.

"It's about time, son!" Tom bellowed, practically lifting Adrien off the floor.

"Tom, dear, you're squishing the poor boy." Sabine said. Tom looked at Adrien, who could barely breathe. He hurriedly put the boy down and let him catch his breath.

"You need some meat on these bones! Come eat some food! We are have sandwiches ready." The burly man said, a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Papa, Nino and Alya are coming over in about half an hour for lunch, so we really don't need anything." Marinette said, tugging on Adrien's hand. "We have something to discuss with them, so Adrien and I are going to be up in my room so that we know what we are going to say."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Sabine asked, blatant. The two teens sputtered and turned bright red.

" _MAMA!"_ Marinette cried, a hand to her chest. "I'm still a virgin!"

"Ok, thank lord. Make sure you use protection when you will have sex, though." The Chinese woman smiled and pulled Tom out of their house and back into the bakery.

The two teens went up to Marinette's room, faces still red. "I'm so sorry about that, I'm not even sure if you'd want to have me. You've probably done... _It_ before and I don't know anything and I-" She was cut off by a kiss from her boyfriend.

"I want my first time to be with you, milady." His hands went around her waist and hers went around his neck. Marinette weaved her hands into his hair, tugging on it lightly. "I know we have had intense make-out sessions, but it's not really what your parents are talking about." Adrien broke the kiss and arched his neck, Marinette trailing kisses down his jaw.

"Damnit, there's no belt to flick." She giggled and Tikki flew out of her purse, taking two euros with her. The kwami put one into the two jars by the computer. One was labeled the Swear Jar while the other was labeled the Sin Tin. Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket, munching on a piece of cheese. Both flew away, mumbling about horny teenagers and bets.

"Sin Tin? What's that?" Adrien asked with a smirk.

"Anything that isn't necessarily angelic. Like doing unspeakable things to Chloé." Marinette's eyes were dark. "Or thinking about you." She pushed her hips into his and smirked. The ravenette wrapped her legs around his waist and was pinned to the wall by her partner.

Adrien growled, his inner Chat Noir coming into play. His hands were toying with the hem of her shirt, eventually sliding underneath. Marinette's jacket fell to the ground and her shirt slipped off her shoulder, revealing dozens of small freckles. Adrien bit lightly at her neck and shoulders, sucking gently on her collarbone, leaving the faintest of marks. Marinette moaned lightly, biting her lip. Her hands tugged off his button-down and began to slide under the waistband of his jeans-

"Hey, dudes, Tom let us up- HOLY SHIT, ADRIEN, GET OFF MY BABY GIRL!" Nino cried, his eyes wide. Adrien and Marinette froze, his lips on her neck and her hand in his pants. Alya, who was right behind him, began to fume.

"YOUR BABY GIRL?!" The brunette shouted, glaring at him through her glasses.

"What is he talking about, Marinette?" Adrien asked, his eyes hurt. Nino and Marinette face-palmed. She turned to the DJ.

"Really, Neenes?" She asked, a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry if I'm still protective of you! You were my best friend!" Nino cried, a hand to his chest.

"That was a long time ago! You were the one who thought girls were gross in seventh grade!"

"Oh, shuddup, Pinky-"

"That was _one_ time, Four-Eyes." Marinette smirked. "Brace-Faced, Four-Eyed Freak!"

"Oh, shush Little Miss Perfect."

"Hey, remember who Chloé had before Sabrina. And before she was a bitch."

"Yeah, those were the days. Anyway, what's up with you and Mister Model over there?" Nino was leaning on the floor at this point. He was snapped back to his senses by Alya, who pinched his butt. "Oh shit! How did it even happen?! You were like a little bug, flying off when Adrien would ever get so close."

"Let me up~" Alya whined, poking him. They came up to Marinette's room, Alya seating herself on the table and Nino sat on her rolling chair. "So how did that happen? And you two better make use of the condoms I got Marinette for her birthday. It was supposed to be a gag gift, but I guess it can be used."

Marinette and Adrien blushed, forgetting that Marinette was still pinned to the wall by Adrien. "Heh... So you know how Ladybug and Chat Noir are a thing?" Marinette asked, twiddling her thumbs. The other couple nodded. "Tikki! Spots on!"

"Plagg! Claws out!" There were two flashes of blinding light; one green, the other red. Where Marinette and Adrien once stood, Ladybug and Chat Noir in their place.

"We are Ladybug and Chat Noir. We only found out last night. There is so much more I can get away with as Adrien~" Chat-no, _Adrien_ smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He bit her earlobe gently, before sucking on it. She elbowed him in the gut.

"Marinette can't beat up people-" Ladybug-Marinette started.

"Lies!" Nino cried. She waved him off.

"Marinette forgot all about her mixed martial arts classes. And gymnastics. And trapeze classes. And yoyo phase. And her ballet classes."

"Mar." Nino deadpanned. "That was not _just_ a phase. You won the talent competition three years back."

"Well, if you hadn't tripped in your dance, I would have gotten second place." She shot back.

"Ugh, so humble. You would have won regardless. You were doing flips and twists and _everything!_ I am so stupid, I should have figured out that you were- well, _you!_ " Nino said, rolling to the other side of the room. "Remember your comic phase. That was _lit._ You verbally beat Kim _and_ Max to a _pulp_ with your debate in eighth grade."

"Nino, you picked the topic. If you had picked something else, like politics, Chloé and I would have died. But you picked Black versus White." She looked to her boyfriend and best friend. "Not racially, but like- how the world is viewed. There are thousands of grays and eggshells and charcols- the world isn't light versus dark, nor is it good versus bad. Theres chaotic good versus lawful evil and true neutral versus lawful good versus chaotic evil. There's a whole spectrum to everything!" Alya and Adrien looked at her with a slack jaw and Nino threw a hand over Marinette's thin shoulders. Marinette blushed, her face becoming bright pink. "I am so sorry for that rant-"

"There's the Pinky I know!" He grinned, pinching her nose.

"The Pinky you knew wore pastels with hot pinks and was a fashion disaster." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, back to the original topic- You're Ladybug, and you're Chat Noir." Alya said, pointing to Marinette and Adrien respectfully. Both released their transformations and Adrien smirked.

"In the flesh."

Marinette grabbed Alya's hands and looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Please, please, _please,_ don't put this on the Ladyblog. You can continue it and document everything about us, but just don't reveal our identities." Her grip tightened. "I'm not asking you as your best friend- well I am but that's not the point. I'm asking you as a person who doesn't want her friends and family in danger. If anyone knew that I was Ladybug, they could hurt you or Nino or my parents-" Her eyes became sad. "They can take everyone I love away from me in one simple moment. That's why I- we kept it a secret. From the public at least."

"I cross my heart and hope to die. I swear on Steve Rodgers that I will take this secret to my grave." Alya said, her face like stone.

"Ditto, but like- I swear on my Beats."

"My Lady was so stupid. She thought that I would be disappointed in her if I knew who she was in reality. I was overjoyed, no, elated when I found out my girlfriend was the girl who I had a small crush on." Adrien smiled brightly.

"You can't not have a crush on Marinette. The only reason Chloé is so bitter to her is because Marinette turned her down on a date." Nino shrugged while Marinette was horrified.

"Really?! When was this?"

"Seventh grade. You never knew? Huh, that's when we started to drift, your mom and Kim's mom set you up, when Sabrina moved here, _right after you and Chloé were hanging out more than usual and then abruptly stopped_." Nino deadpanned, once again. "Dude, you are so oblivious."

"Oh dear lord, I feel really bad, now. I deserve a kick to the face. I'm gonna go bake her those honey-lemon macarons that she likes." Marinette slammed a fist into her palm and ran to the kitchen, but Adrien grabbed her arm.

"Class is about to start again."

Tikki flew up to Marinette's face. "More money for the Sin Tin, Mari!" The kwami said, scaring Alya and Nino. She hit her head with her paw. "Hello, Tikki!" She flew over to them after getting Plagg. "I'm Tikki and this is Plagg! We are gods that are the reason for the Ladybug's and the Black Cat's existence. Nice to meet you, finally. I've been waiting for this day for _ages!_ " Tikki giggled, shaking Alya's finger with both of her paws. She did the same to Nino while Plagg just lazily waved. She turned to Marinette. "You have been very naughty. There better be enough for five batches of cookies in the Sin Tin." She wagged her paw demeaningly.

Marinette blushed and looked sheepish. "Sorry, Tikki." The goddess turned to Adrien.

"You, too, kitty. You're the reason for her naughtiness." Adrien was speechless, blushing as well. He stuffed fifty euros into the container, catching both Marinette's and Tikki's eyes.

"Why so much?!" Marinette cried, pointing to the money.

"It was the least I had in my wallet. Did you want a hundred euros?" Adrien asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We should get to class, it starts soon." Alya said, still not over the fact that her best friend was a superhero. The others nodded in agreement and they all went back to the school, falling into a conversation that only stopped when the teacher walked in.

* * *

HEY WHO CAUGHT MY EASTER EGGS. I'LL JUST PUT THEM BELOW AND YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY GUESS THE FANDOMS. THAT'D BE NICE. SO VERY NICE. BUT ANYWAY. YEA. FANDOMS. GUESS. BOTH ARE CARTOONS SO THAT NARROWS IT DOWN JUST BARELY.

1) "'I have a weak spot for hot bad boys and redemption from the girl of their dreams with blue eyes.' Her eyes flashed in amusement."

2) "She hit her head with her paw. 'Hello, Tikki!'"

so yeah i dont own anythign why would i it would not be a kids show if i did. it would be a teen drama that just happened to be disguised, as a kids show. huehuehue


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to school, Adrien could feel daggers being glared into his back. He couldn't wait to get out of class because of this. As soon as the last bell rang, the young model grabbed Marinette's hand and bolted from the school. They took a breather once they were out.

"Adrien!" Kim's voice called. "Can I have a word with you?" His face was as blank as his tone was cold. And his tone was _very_ cold. The Vietnamese boy was leaning on the by the massive staircase, lurking in the shadows. Max was nowhere in sight.

Adrien looked to Marinette, almost in fear. She smiled and kissed him. "There's nothing to worry about. Kim won't hurt you- to the point where it would leave marks or any lingering pain, at least." Before Adrien could question her, she ran off to talk to Chloé.

"Shit!" Adrien whispered, walking over. "What is it that you wanted to talk abou- Ack!" Kim's fist was rolled in the collar of Adrien's shirt, pressing against his throat. Adrien felt himself lift from the floor, being genuinely scared of his classmate.

"What are your intentions with my _đứa trẻ_?" Kim growled, his eyes hard.

"What?" Was all that Adrien could mutter.

"What are your intentions with my Marinette?" He asked again, his grip tightening.

"I promise! I just want to date her! Maybe marry her if she stays with me that long!" With his strained voice, Adrien became dreamy. "She's too good for me, I don't know why she had a crush on me in the first place."

"Damn straight." Kim nodded in agreement, his voice lightening and his grip loosening. "Shortcake is too precious for this world. Anyone who ever dates her has got to treat her right. No doubt you would, maybe even spoil her, but," Kim gripped Adrien tighter once more, his voice hardening once again. "You better not hurt my child. If she does, you'll get an asswhooping from the entire class, including Chloé." Kim smirked, but let Adrien down.

Adrien rocked back and forth on his feet, his hands behind his back. "So... Shortcake?" He asked, curious as to _another_ nickname for his girlfriend.

Kim laughed. "Yeah! There was a point when Mari was the tallest kid in the class, save for me, and Shorty was too cliché and I thought of Shortcake because she's a baker. It stuck. It works out really well now that she's one of the shortest in the class."

"What other nicknames are there for Mari?" Adrien asked. He didn't want to steal anyone's nickname.

"Okay, well, there's Shortcake, Pinky, Mar-Mar, just Mar, Nette, Nettie- Chloé came up with that one when we were nine-, Kiss-ass, nerd, Little Miss Perfect, and Hoe. That last one is only for the girls to call her. Like, Mari is supposed to be _innocent_ , but she's got one of the dirtiest minds in the entire school." Kim said through his laughter.

"Kimmy!" Mari's voice shouted. "Guess who's back~" The small girl ran over with a certain blonde on her back. Chloé had one hand around Marinette's neck and the other in the air.

"Guess who's ready to slay the gay~" Chloé cried, a grin on her face.

Kim looked wary. "Okay, is it the Chloé from the past two years or the one that I had a crush on in seventh grade? Because if you're the eighth grade you, I am gonna die."

"It's the me that is more bisexual than Korra and Asami combined." She got down and walked across the group, dragging her finger across Kim's cheek. Adrien lit up.

"I understood that reference!" He cried, grinning. A snooping Nathanael walked by with a smirk.

"I understood _that_ reference." The redhead said. Marinette shot him a grin.

"You wish someone else got that Avengers reference."

"Damn, it's my little girl." The Vietnamese boy swooned, his eyes glazed from Chloé's actions.

"Remember, Kimmy, I like girls better." Chloé smirked. "I'm pretty sure I'm only bisexual because of Adrien. Have you seen that hunk of man meat?" She rubbed her temples and shoved Marinette's shoulder. "You just undid two years worth of distancing. I don't need to get hurt again."

Marinette shoved her back. "Well, just check yourself before you reck yourself, then."

Nino walked up to them, his arm around Ayla's shoulders. "Hey guys." He said, nodding as a way of greeting his friends.

Chloé walked up to Nino and flicked his hat off his head. Alya began to fume while Nino just stared at her, frozen. "If you think that you can just bully my boyfriend for no good reason-" She was cut off upon seeing Nino hugging Chloé, almost crying as she hugged back.

"Little Girl is back! You're back and your gay probably is, too!" Chloé tried to shove Nino off of her, but failed, horribly. She managed to turn, however, and sulked.

"How do I get this leech off of me?" She deadpanned.

"If anything, you're the leech. Remember when you had to give Mari a hickey. It stayed for _days_." Kim snorted.

"It was a week, to be precise." Marinette said, rolling her eyes. "We were horrible middle schoolers. I'm six times more innocent now than I was back then."

"You speak like it was so long. It's only been two years. We are only in ninth grade."

"What's going on? Why does everyone have nicknames? Why is Nino hugging Chloé, of all people?" Alya asked, her hands tugging on her curled hair.

"We've all been friends since kindergarten." Kim started. "At least, until the end of seveth grade/beginning of eighth grade."

"Kim and I were raised together. His birthday is a few days before mine and he and my mom met in the hospital, having shared a room. They bonded over tea and being Asian." Marinette continued.

"I got my way into that pair by kindergarten, already thinking that I liked both genders, so why not the closest pair of kids in the school that were opposite genders. It sucked to find out that Mari was _really_ straight. Like, the straightest girl in history, I swear." Chloé huffed.

"I became friends with them in second grade. Our teacher made Chloé be my buddy or something like that and I just molded in with them." Nino said, wiping the stray tears. Mari punched him.

"Pussy. Man up. I knew our girl would come back, it was just a matter of time." She said, patting his shoulder.

"Anyway, fast forward a few years. I started to have a crush on Marinette, so I tried to avoid her at all costs. It seems really stupid when I think about it now." Nino looked down at his feet. "That's when we started to fall apart as a group."

"I confessed my love for Mari, only to realize that my love was unrequited. I was angry at her for not doing that and I began to be mean to her because of it." Chloé gazed longingly at Marinette, who hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry, Chlo. I'll always love you, even if it's not the way you love me."

"During that time, I realized my crush on Chloé. I was angry at Marinette and I avoided her, too. Looking back at it, we were all sucky friends who don't deserve you, Mari." Kim looked at Marinette, crushing both of the girls in a hug. Nino found his way in and began to tear up again, being the big sap he is. "I'm-"

"We." Nino and Chloé corrected.

"We are sorry, Baby Girl."

Alya snorted. "That would make for a _hilarious_ movie. Well, not hilarious, but a really good one in a teenage way. It would be like the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, but also relative to boys."

Adrien sniffled. "Oh my gosh, you guys! That was like a sad movie!" He sniffled again. "Not, like, completely sad, but that story is movie-worthy."

"There are two kinds of people in this world." Nath said, passing by again.

"Fuck you, Nath. Go die in a ditch." Marinette's muffled voice shouted, as well as a middle finger that only belonged to her.

"Hey, there's the Potty-Mouth!" Alix said, grinning.

"Die, bitch." Marinette said, pointing her hand in Alix's voice. She squeaked and the group let go. Marinette playfully glared at Chloé. "You _cunt_. What have I told you about the ass-grabbing? I know I have a nice ass, but not everyone needs to know that." Mari turned to Adrien and Alya. "When we hang out in public, Chlo would always walk around with one of her hands in my back pocket and I didn't think anything of it. I let her to it because it kept a ton of guys away."

"You liked it." Chloé smirked. Marinette flushed.

"Maybe... Either way, you're a hoe." Marinette tried to retort, but the other girl's smirk stayed.

"Only for you, babe." Chloé winked. Marinette stomped over to Adrien and put her head in his chest.

"I now know where you got your flirting skills from. Neither of you can flirt."

Laughs rang throughout the group, Adrien and Alya practically melting in and becoming part of the group.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the classroom_

Sabrina looked out the window to see Chloé laughing with Marinette and the others like they were old friends. Technically, they were. The redhead looked away quickly, almost getting whiplash. Sabrina was horribly jealous, of both Chloé _and_ her friends.

"I should be by her side, making her laugh like that. I should be there instead of Marinette. I should be popular." Sabrina sank to the floor where she buried her had in her hands and leaned on her knees. She didn't notice it when a black butterfly flew into her headband.

* * *

huh. i guess i have to finish this now. i love good!chloe and i kinda plan on distributing more miraculouses. only the bee, fox, and turtle ones tho.

i own nothing. just the idea.

tbh these were supposed to be oneshots guys help me idk how to write good stories without stopping midway. save me. (translation from navi-lingo: hey guys, can you please send in some ideas for oneshots after this little arc? that would be great, thanks! (: )


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Chloé, why are you being so nice to us all of a sudden?" Alya asked in between the fits of laughter.

"I was hurt by Marinette, but I got over my broken heart a few months ago. I thought it would be weird if I just stopped being mean to everyone, so I did just the opposite. I felt horrible doing everything I did. Especially the gum accident, that one was horrible." The blonde took a hold of Alya's hands and looked into her amber eyes. "Please forgive everything I've ever done, it wasn't fair to you or Marinette or anyone. Hell, you don't even have to be kind to me. I just want you to know that I feel horrible for what I have to to you guys."

Alya was about to respond when there was a sudden scream. "I am Miss Popularity! Bow before me!" An akuma that looked somewhat like Sabrina erupted from the doors of the school. She was taller, the work of heels, and slimmer than Sabrina and her hair was to her waist, but her face was all the same, save for the dark red lipstick instead of the bright pink one. Instead of her usual dorky outfit, she wore high-waisted shorts and a black sleeveless croptop that had a few x's on the collar. She had on heeled ankle boots and in her left hand were multiple leashes. Sabrina- _Miss Popularity_ walked down the flight of stairs with a grace that Sabrina didn't have. What was on the leashes was exposed when she pulled them through the broken set of school doors. They were multiple people from the school, their eyes glazed over and their actions zombie-like.

Kim looked at the followers with a horrified expression. "They are just following her blindly! Like lovesick puppies!"

Chloé rolled her eyes. "I think that's the point, stupid." Miss Popularity snapped her head in their direction before letting her lips curl into a sickening smile.

"Chloé Bourgeois!" The redhead shouted. "I thought that _I_ was your best friend! I have tried to make you laugh like they have, but it never worked. Instead, I slaved away, ready for anything, heck! _I even stole from your crush for you!_ " Miss Popularity smirked. "Now I will show you what you did to me!"

Adrien bit his cheek and shut his eyes, but the temptation was too strong. "You okay there Miss? You look a bit _red,_ almost like you're gonna _pop._ " He joked, grinning. Adrien could _feel_ the glares everyone threw his way, but went ignored otherwise.

Miss Popularity extended her arm in a sharp motion in Chloé's direction and a leash followed. It was about to wrap around the blonde's neck when she was pushed out of the way by Marinette. Two other leashes were coming their way, zeroing in on Nino and Alya. Adrien skidded in front of the blogger before it could get to her and Kim pushed Nino into safety. Before the three became part of Miss Popularity's herd, Marinette gave them a sad glance.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered and threw her bag to Alya.

Kim struggled to free himself, but failed. Looking at his friends, now safe, he shouted, "Run!"

Adrien had the same fate as Kim, but reached out to Nino, failing as well. "Find my bag! _Get Plagg!"_ He cried, before succumbing to the wrath of Miss Popularity.

* * *

Nino did as he was told and found Adrien's bag. He, Alya, and Chloé sneaked around the area, looking for any people who weren't taken by Miss Popularity. They found none, or so they thought.

The group ran to an alley, where they found an old man in a Hawaii-styled shirt being cornered by a tall blond man with icy blue eyes and a slightly shorter girl of Asian descent with her long, dark hair in two pigtails- those two could pass for Marinette and Adrien if they tried. Both looked to be in their late twenties. The man held the old man's hands behind his back while the woman searched him for anything that he could have.

"Hey! Let him go!" Nino shouted, running to them.

The blonde man smirked. "How about no?"

Alya punched her hand. "How about I make you?"

The girl let out a shrill laugh. "Pfft! As if you could take us on." She squeaked when a gold knife whizzed past her and embedded itself into the _brick wall_ behind her.

"Well, I don't carry these around to cook, do I? I'm pretty sure I took knife-throwing classes to defend myself- or others." Chloé said with sarcasm. Before they could think, the woman found herself pinned to the wall. The blond man growled and made a move to attack her. "Sick em', Nino." The boy in question tackled the blond man and punched him until he was bleeding. Alya made a move to help the old man, who had fallen to the floor. Apparently, the building next to the alley was his house and workplace and Alya helped him in.

"Nino Lahiffe. Chloé Bourgeois. Alya Césaire." A high pitched voice called. Tikki and Plagg burst from their respective bags, zooming to a green floating being.

"Little brother!" They called in unison, hugging him tightly.

"It's so good to see you again!" Tikki shouted.

"I missed you so much, Wayzz!" Plagg cried, nuzzling into what would be the crook of Wayzz's (nonexistent) neck.

"Tikki!" The woman cried, emerging from the door, with the blond man and Nino right behind him. The blond man was cradling his bloody nose and lip, Nino looking sheepish, but proud of himself at the same time.

"Bridgette!" Tikki said, flying over and nuzzling her cheek.

"Plagg." The blond man curtly said.

"Aww, c'mon Felix! Don't be like that. You love me." Plagg flew over and nuzzled into Felix's neck, regardless of his half-assed attempts to shoo him away.

"I know I don't know much about Miraculouses, but I don't really think that kwamis should be friendly with muggers." Alya whispered.

The old man waved his hand. "Oh, no dear. I just needed their help. When Wayzz told me that Ladybug and Chat Noir had been taken hostage in their civilian identities, I called them to help me get more holders." He perked up, realizing that he missed something. "I forgot- Would you like some tea?" He held out a tray and the three teens helped themselves, albeit suspicious.

"So," Nino began, sipping his tea tentatively. "What is your name? Is... Wayzz your kwami?"

"My name is Fu, but everyone refers to me as Master Fu. Yes, he is. This bracelet is my miraculous. I am the Jade Turtle, otherwise known as the Guardian, who is the Keeper and Caretaker of the Spectacular Seven."

"What?"

"The first and main seven kwamis. Tikki and Plagg, they are the two oldest, twins they are, then Wayzz, the turtle kwami. Then, would come Buzza; her name is actually Beaa, but she doesn't like it. She's the bee kwami. After Buzza, it's the other twins, Vuppo and Jules. They are the fox and peacock kwamis, respectfully. The youngest is the butterfly kwami, the one that Hawkmoth has. He is Nooroo." The door slammed and it was clear that that was Bridgette and Felix leaving. "Those two were the Ladybug and Chat Noir before Marinette and Adrien." Chloé's jaw dropped.

"Wait! They were just captured! How will Mari cleanse the akuma?" The blonde asked, her eyes wide in worry.

"Dear, that is where you come in. I bestow upon you three the other miraculouses. Chloé, you will have Buzza. She and Jules can both cleanse the akumas, but it takes a great deal of energy and it is usually the equivalent of using your special powers. Your special power is your Stinger. While your primary weapons are your throwing knives, your Stinger will allow you to stun the person you graze with a throwing knife, causing them to convulse and they are submerged in intense pain for three seconds until they are knocked out. The Bee that was my sister accidentally threw a Sting my way and it hurt horribly. We had only just gotten our powers." Master Fu put a comb in her hands and turned to Alya. "Alya. I give you Vuppo. The weapon he will give to you is a blowgun that will also serve as your flute. It stuck after the Pied Piper became one of the holders of Vuppo. But anyway, you will be able to create images and alternative realities with the flute and your blowgun will shoot anything that can come to mind; spitballs, darts with any affects, _bullets_ if you will it. Your special power is your Bark, it is a sonic blast that will stun the person or group it is directed at. Similar to the Canary Cry." He handed her a necklace and turned to Nino. "Give me your wrist, Nino." The boy nodded and complied, shocked when Master Fu took off his own bracelet to put on Nino's hand. Wayzz disappeared for a moment, before reappearing on Nino's shoulder. "I am getting too old for the position of the Jade Turtle. 150-something years of being the guardian to the miraculouses is quiet hard, my luck is with you, young man." Fu chuckled, clamping a hand on Nino's shoulder, who laughed along nervously. "I will train you in the way of the guardian. May you outlive all your beloved ones." The old man smiled a bittersweet smile. "I know I did. Soon, I shall pass and meet my friends and family once more." Nino looked at Fu with sad eyes, who instead laughed. "Anyway, your power is quite of an oxymoron. The phrase is Turtle Speed. You get superspeed for five minutes, but it would generally feel like five hours to you in your moment of speed. Your weapon is a shield and it is similar to Captain America's, in the sense that it will _always_ come back to you. There's a bit of a magnet in your shield and your gauntlets. If you're ambidextrous, it will be easier for you to fight."

Nino stared at him wide-eyed. "Can you really trust me as the Guardian? I don't even know what it is, but it just _sounds_ like a big responsibility."

"You aren't ready yet, but in due time, you will be. Trust me on that, Nino." Fu patted Nino's shoulder and was about to continue, but a crash was heard outside. "You must transform, _now!_ Chloe, say 'Buzz Out!' Alya, say 'Tail up!' Nino, say 'Shell on!'" The teens did as they were told and yellow, orange, and dark green lights filled the room.

Chloe stood in black leggings with a yellow peplum top that had long sleeved that covered her fingertips. On her feet were heeled, black boots and on her eyes was a black domino mask, the eyepiece a honey color. Her blue eyes were nowhere to be seen. Around her waist, thighs, arms, and even shins and arms were small, golden knives. Alya's hair was bigger, a bit more wild, the tips becoming white at the end. Her outfit was an off-white, sleeveless crop-top and bright orange spandex shorts. Alya had brown combat boots and white socks that came above her knee. Her mask was pointed in the front, covering her forehead and her beauty-mark and some of her hair fell in front of it. Alya's hands were covered with the same off-white fingerless gloves, and in one hand was her flute that also served as a blow gun. Her miraculous dangled off her neck, more vibrant and seeming like there was fur on it. Suddenly a tail sprouted from her behind, making Alya squeak. It resembled her miraculous. Nino laughed, but shut up when a glare was cast his way. The young man was in a dark green suit that had a hood covering his head. Contrary to the other holders, Nino's outfit was similar to a motorcyclist's, rather than spandex. If it were comparable to anything, he would have to look like the Red Hood. On his head was a green helmet with yellow eyepieces and what looked to be a mouth was traced with a darker green. Light green accented his entire outfit, around the eyepieces, but especially on the jacket, where it accented his pectoral and abdominal muscles. On his feet were Timberland boots.

Nino gasped, looking down at his feet. "Ohmigosh! These were the Timbs I've been wanting for _ages_! Alya, _look!_ " Nino pointed to his feet, giddily.

"Your suits reflect what you are. Chat Noir's shows how daring he is- I mean, who wears that much leather- and Ladybug's shows how traditional she is- spandex, spandex, and more spandex. The poor girl doesn't even have boots." Fu said, shaking his head. "Honeybee's costume is based off of Chloe's personality- the sense of classiness is still there and the fact that the knives are gold show her wealth. It's the same with Rouge. Alya is a lot more daring and out-there, for the lack of a better word, than the rest of you. She is also the most comfortable with her body. Nino, as exuberant as he is, is very flowish, this is an outfit similar to the last Jade Turtle- me. I really had no preference in my outfit either. Wayzz simply updates with the times." Another crash was heard outside. "Go! Your friends are in danger!"

The three fled the scene, running towards the danger. Miss Perfect looked their way and sneered. "Who are _you_?" She spat.

The three smirked and Nino opened his mouth. "We are the _Quantic Team_."

Alya looked to her boyfriend with a deadpan look. "We are _so_ not calling ourselves that. We can be the Fantastic Five!"

"No way, Rouge. That's so... Plain." Chloe shrugged. "Whatever, we will deal with this later. We have an akuma to face."


End file.
